Webby Vanderquack
Webbigail "Webby" Vanderquack is the tritagonist in DuckTales series. She is the granddaughter of Bentina Beakley, who is a huge fan of Donald Duck and his adventures. Background Personality Despite being extremely cute and unbearably beautiful, Webby is an adventure junkie who dreams of being an explorer. Webby socially awkward, having very little social contact in her entire life prior to the events of "Woo-oo!", and she is a very excitable young girl, often rambling and never knowing when to stop speaking. Despite this, Webby is kind and sweet and cares about those around her deeply. She is a big fan of the McDuck family, and is very knowledgeable on many aspects of their genealogy and always enjoys studying it. Webby is a very athletic and capable young girl, skilled in espionage-tactics, accents and parkour. With all of her cooped up energy for adventure and danger Webby can make a small game intense; as shown in Daytrip of Doom! Physical Appearance Webby is a small white duck with a pink bow on the right side of her head. She sports a blue and pink top and a purple skirt. Skills and Abilities Even though she is a kid Webby show great prowess. She is combat trained and knows espionage-tactics, accents, legends and different languages including ancient ones. Relationships Huey Huey and Webby have a brother-sister like dynamic. They are both very intelligent for their age and are always prepared and resourseful in their adventures. Huey is always comforting, understanding and honest with her which shows in The Beagle Birthday Massacre! where Huey gives up having an adventure with his brothers to let Webby feel included, and comforted Webby by promising her to never leave her behind again. Although in Terror of the Terra-firmians! they're shown to have a different outlooks; Webby is very open-minded while Huey is logical and goes with what he knows. This leads them to argue with each other. But they would put their arguing aside and help each other. Dewey Webby and Dewey are very good friends, who are kindred spirits in their mutual love for adventures and exploration. They are very reliable, trusting and compassionate towards each other. This shows in Daytrip of Doom when everyone was hesitate to bring Webby to Funzo's Fun-zone, knowing she is going to be a handful, but Dewey wants to give her a chance and help her out. And in The Great Dime Chase when Dewey wishes to know about his mother he goes to Webby and she helps him through all the trails, and they discover a secret room dedicated to Della, Dewey trusts Webby to keep this as their secret until they know what it means. Louie Webby and Louie don't have a lot in common but they're still good friends. Webby has shown to sometimes get frustrated with Louie, when he ignores her warnings and does he own thing. This is shown in Woo-oo when he takes the medusa gauntlet, and in The Living Mummies of Toth-Ra where Louie seeks out to manipulate situations to his own benefit. Yet despite their differences they help each other in times of need. Appearances Shorts (50%) * Donald's Birthday! * Meet Mrs. Beakley! * Meet Webby Vanderquack! Season 1 (88%) * 1. Woo-oo! * 2. Daytrip of Doom! * 3. The Great Dime Chase! * 4. The Beagle Birthday Massacre! * 5. Terror of the Terra-firmians! * 6. The House of the Lucky Gander! * 8. The Living Mummies of Toth-Ra! Quotes "One day I'm gonna see the world! I'm going to an Explorer, I'm gonna eat a hamburger!" ''-Webby Vanderquack'' I was hoping you can hook a gal up with one of those free water cups, you know for fruit punch." ''-Webby Vanderquack'' Category:Female Characters Category:Ducks Category:Females Category:Animals Category:DuckTales Category:Disney characters